1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a molding compound and a method for producing an oxide-ceramic sintered body.
2. Related Art
DE 195 47 129 C1 discloses a mixture and a method for producing shrink-resistant ceramics. The mixture described here comprises a powdered oxide ceramic, a powdered, intermetallic compound and an organosilicon polymer. This mixture forms a green body that can be sintered in an oxidizing atmosphere without shrinking.